Jessica Newton
Jessica Stanley was a vampire who is a friend of Bella Swan. She is the wife of Mike Newton and the mother of Dan and Sam Newton. Biography A classmate of Bella's and her first friend in Forks, on her first day, she filled Bella in on the Cullens in the school's cafeteria. She tends to be more interested in Bella's popularity than her actual character, and is sometimes jealous of Mike's affections toward Bella. She also took both Spanish and Trigonometry with Bella during their Junior year. Jessica became an even minor character throughout the series as she became friendly with Lauren Mallory (a character not included in the movies) and Bella drifted away from her. Though, Jessica and Bella made up at graduation and she was invited to the Cullens' graduation party, and later, Bella and Edward's wedding, with Mike as her date. The First Life of Jessica Stanley A year has passed, Jessica and Mike get married in Seattle. She is also pregnant, and hopes to raise her kids back in Forks. For those years, Jessica never reached Bella, and she wanted to go back to Forks. She met up with Charles Swan who was investigating an animal attack (which is revealed to be a vampire attack). Jessica wanted to see if Bella is still living in Forks, but he didn't know. Among her worries, Jessica was ready to give birth to her children. She gave birth to two twin sons and decides to name them Dan and Sam. Jessica spent a lot of time with her children for years until her life turns around. When Jessica was going to work at the Olympic Newton Shop, a crazy driver was not seeing her, and accidently hit Jessica. Jessica was badly hurt, and was rushed into the hospital. Jessica was close to dying, but this was when Carlisle came to her and turned her into a vampire. After been turned into a vampire, Jessica was taken to the Cullen's house to be taken care of. Bella revealed to her and the Cullens that they were vampires. Jessica was very happy to see Bella, but she was scared of what she became. Carlisle gave her a few bags deer blood, making her become a vegetarian. Jessica wanted to go back and see Mike, but Bella couldn't let her go. Jessica quickly escaped the house, and returned to the apartment to see Mike. Mike thought she was dead, but Jessica wanted to hug and kiss him. When Mike accidently scratched himself, Jessica tried to resist the blood, but she accidently bit him until Bella arrives to the rescue. Mike was in agony, and Jessica was taken far to the woods with Bella. Jessica was upset for what she did, but Bella told her that it's hard to control the thirst of blood. A few days later, Jessica sees her husband who was straped in chains. She apologized for hurting him until Carlisle gave him some animal blood in order for him to resist human blood. Mike wanted to remain in these chains until he has full control. Jessica wanted to send her children to a foster family since she didn't want to hurt them. She decided to stay with the Cullens for a while until she searches on the internet for a foster home. While she was hunting with Bella, Jessica felt a bizarre change in her. She started to grow much taller into a giant. Bella was very surprised how Jessica can have an ability like that. Jessica believes that this might be the only way for her to not resist human blood. When she returned to the Cullen's house back into her human form, she notices that Mike has an ability known as Blocking sense which means he won't take any sense of human or animal blood. Jessica decided to keep her children instead of sending them away because she adored them. Carlisle warned her about the Volturi, and Jessica decided that it was best to move far north. One year later, Jessica and Mike leave Forks with their children and move north to Canada where they can spend most of their life hunting. While Jessica remained in her giant size, she stumbled across Julian, who has the same ability. Jessica and Julian became good friends when they spent a girl to girl conversation. Jessica was really surprised that Julian had a son too. Rising dawn Jessica was later called forth by the Cullens when the Volturi arrived to destroy the the coven. Jessica used her ability to protect Renesmee while the Cullens form their army to fight. Jessica survived the battle, and eventually killed Felix by crushing him to death. Category:Nomads Category:Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Females